Shattered Illusions
by Ram Jas
Summary: A conwoman with a sinister male partner travels the world abroad, and Erik falls prey to not only to her schemes, but to her love as well. When she falls prey to the same feelings as Erik, what kind of conclusion will erupt when hideous backrounds also e
1. Finding a Victim

**A Cunning Con** _(Or anything else you guys can think of that's better!)_

My accomplice and I had just arrived in France. He was a tall, dark and sinister man, about twenty in age. His was around 6'4" with hair black as night and eyes dark like cold, unfeeling charcoal. We'd go from country to country, conning people and enjoying their money and hospitality by using pure wits and looks.

That night, we were at a masquerade in Paris. My partner, Jacques, was wearing a black tuxedo that matched his dark eyes and demeanor. His short black hair was spiked. We brought with us two small suitcases filed with toiletries, clean undergarments, and a couple of tees and jeans. I brought with me some lingerie I often used to "repay" our victims. As we entered the ballroom, a gasp escaped my lips. It was gorgeous. The room was all burgundy velvet trimmed in gold. Silt tapestries hung along the walls. There was a small quartet playing classical music softly to the side as couples spun around the dance floor. Jacques and I quickly split up in order to execute our plan.

Erik POV

As was sitting by Nadir witnessing the couples dancing happily across the floor, I noticed a rather stunning young woman enter the room. She was wearing a blood-red gown covered in black lace. The corset accentuated her luscious curves and was low-cut to reveal a small, but sufficient bust covered in nothing but black lace. Her round face held pink cheeks and nose from the cold wind outside, and a pair of luscious, full lips. Her eyes were covered by a small strip of black lace as her mask. It was her eyes that mesmerized me the most. They were almond-shaped, oriental look, contrasting oddly, but beautifully with her long, wavy golden blonde hair and porcelain skin. They were like two gleaming jewels of obsidian sitting in a pool of sapphire water in the sight of the morning sun.

As her head turned, her gaze held my own. I found myself drawn to her. Nadir called to me, but I didn't respond. I walked to her, asshe gracefully met me at the center of the ballroom. I somehow found the courage to ask her to dance. I took her hand, and we waltzed to a lively tune.

Elise's POV

I felt a pair of eyes watching me, burning into my soul and seemingly witnessing my sins. I turned my head, scanning the crowd, and my eyes found that of a half-masked man. He was staring at me with orbs of emerald covered by a mist...perhaps sadness? Or was the mist the loneliness that I understood only too well? I watched him walk to me, and I was compelled by an unseen force to meet him half-way. My heart skipped a beat as I saw the unmasked side of his face up close. He was a very handsome man. He had a lovely bone structure: high cheekbones, and strong, squared jaw line, and a prominent nose. He was slightly tanned, with dark brown hair that seemed to be black and was slicked back. He was tall and slim, yet well-muscled. As he stood before me, looking down into my eyes, never breaking our gaze, he asked me to dance. Unable to speak, I simply nodded, and was led to the dance floor. He twirled me about until I was dizzy, while we held a polite conversation.

"I am Erik. What is your name, mademoiselle?" he asked in a slightly husky baritone voice. I cleared my throat, and tried to talk unsuccessfully. I grinned up at him and shrugged my shoulders. He chuckled and offered to get me a drink. I complied, and waited as Jacques approached me.

"Have you found anyone yet?" he asked.

"No, I'm working on it. Leave me be," I spat at him, suddenly mad at him for intruding upon my evening with this mysterious stranger. I started to walk towards the table that held an ice sculpture of a peacock and the fancy food, when Jacques grabbed me by the arm and swung me around.

"Well then, who was that wealthy-looking man you were dancing with just then?" Jacques persisted.

"He says his name is Erik," I gave in. "But, he's not the right one. Let us prey upon a woman tonight. Now leave me!" I growled, losing my temper. He left with a senile grin, and I returned to my waiting spot.

Erik POV

I quickly got her a drink, and went to return, wanting to know more about this intriguing young woman, only to be stopped in my tracks as a handsome young man approached my mystery woman. She seemed to know him, and I felt my heart drop to my toes. What if he was her boyfriend, or worse, her husband? To my relief, he soon left her. I hastened my steps, and returned to her, handing her the drink.

"This is wonderful! What is it?" she asked, allowing me to hear her voice. It was like listening to bells of angels peal away into the night.

"Pink champagne," I replied, taking a drink myself.

"LOVELY! Oh, I'm Elise, by the way. Nice to meet you, Monsieur Erik," said the beautiful woman, extending her hand to shake mine. I suavely turned her hand and gently caressed the back of her hand with my lips, shocked at my unknown bravery.

Elise POV

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mademoiselle Elise," he whispered, sending bolts of electricity up my spine upon hearing him utter my name. I giggled uncontrollably and blushed. I was shocked at my misdemeanor. Finding myself unable to talk once again, there instilled an awkward silence. Erik asked me to dance again, and soon we were swirling around. The lively tune quickly ended and a slow, romantic song replaced it. I found myself becoming modest as I blushed when he place his hands around my waist. My hands found their way up to his neck, and I found myself wondering why I was compelled to this man, of all the men I'd ever seduced. I found that I didn't want to con this man, but maybe start something. But I found I didn't have a choice.


	2. Pieces Added to the Puzzle

Chapter 2

Erik POV

I felt anger well up inside me as the man approached Elise again.

"Hello, I'm Jack, Elise's brother. Lissie, I've finally found a park for us to stay in. It has a rather lovely grove of trees to sleep under."

"WHAT!" I asked incredulously. "Do you not have a place to stay? Money for a hotel?"

Elise glared at this "Jack" and slightly shook her head

Elise POV

I glared daggers at Jacques and slightly shook my head, signaling him, "no, not him." I guess Erik took my head-shake as our answer.

"Well, then. I humbly offer to share my home with you," he suggested with a smile. I widened my eyes in fear, knowing what Jacques had in mind.

"Oh, Erik! We couldn't possibly-" He cut me off.

"Oh, I insist, Mademoiselle Elise. I have plenty of room, I assure you."

"Well, if you say so…" Jacques replied, smirking at me. "Thank you very much…what is your name, kind sir? I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

"His name is Monsieur Erik," I said. "Why don't you GO and get our suitcases and place them by the table."

"OK. Thank you again, Erik," he said, finally leaving us.

"Thank you very much, Monsieur, but you couldn't possibly want to house two strangers." To my surprise, Erik grinned.

"It would be an honor to house such a beautiful young woman as yourself," he said in turn, leading me to the dance floor once again. I blushed again, flattered.

"So how long do you plan on being in France? It is obvious that you are not from around here."

Well, we are from America, but we have been recently orphaned, and thus are traveling Europe looking for family that originated here," I lied.

"Well, no matter how long it takes, you are most welcome in my home," he replied with a warm, sympathetic smile.

Erik POV

I found no ill feeling toward the world; my bitterness gone and my happiness restored, all from meeting this exquisite young woman. I shockingly found myself asking her to stay as long as she needed. Nadir casually walked over.

""Bonjour, mademoiselle," he said with a flourish. I grew angry. He was taking her attention off of me!

"Elise, this is Nadir, my assistant, as well as my friend. Nadir, this is Elise. She and her brother will be staying with is for a while. If you'll get the carriages ready to go we'll be leaving soon, if that's okay with you, mademoiselle."

Elise POV

I was amazed by this far eastern man. He was very handsome in an appealing exotic way.

"It is quite a pleasure to make your acquaintance, monsieur!"

I found him quite attractive, but I was more drawn to Erik. As he left, and I became more accustomed to this Erik, I began to speak.

"Erik, would you like to dance one last time?" He nodded and held my hand as we made our way to the dance floor once again. As we slowly danced our way around the room, the lights dimmed to create a more romantic mood. I knew the tune from somewhere, and I found myself humming along. I pulled Erik closer and laid my head on his chest.

Erik POV

I tensed as she gently pressed her head to my chest. What game is she playing in which she'd prey upon this hideous beast? Then, I heard her humming. It was as if an unearthly being was in the room. Her voice slowly grew in volume until she was singing. It was rough around the edges; strange and unexplored, yet alluring and beautiful at the same time. The people around us stopped and spread to the sides of the room, listening. We were soon the only ones in the room dancing. As the music ended, so did the trance she held me in. She stopped singing, and we silently left the room hand-in-hand and made our way to my mansion.


	3. Punishment

Chapter 3

Erik POV

During the half-hour drive back to the mansion, I noticed that when the light of the lanterns hit Elise's eyes just right, they shone more vibrantly than sapphires. _Wait. What am I thinking! I can't allow myself to fall into the trap of this woman. I must not be ensnared into her falsehoods. _I noticed she had fallen asleep, and when we arrived at the mansion, I gently lifted her out of the carriage and carried her into her room. As we walked through the halls, Elise snuggled up to me and laid her head on my shoulder, sighing softly in her sleep. I stiffened and hastened my pace.

"If you want, Monsieur I will dress her in her nightgown, and get her prepared for bed," said Jack from behind me. I didn't want to leave her with him.

"Your room is two rooms down from here. All you must do is go through the door and take a left. Good evening," I replied. As I found my way to my bedroom, thoughts came unbidden into my mind of undressing Elise myself. I quickly shook these thoughts from my mind and prepared for bed.

Elise POV

I awoke to find myself in Erik's arms. Instead of opening my eyes, I allowed myself to warm up to his strong well-muscled chest. I gently laid my head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. To my dismay, he stiffened. I thought he liked me. What happened to that special attraction we shared on the dance floor? What is wrong with me? I should be thinking of ways to con him, not about whether or not he likes me. I need to seduce him. Think of nothing but the money. Yes; money will fix all my problems. As he carefully laid me down upon a soft bed of feathers, I heard Jacques say he'd put me in my nightgown. Unfortunately, Erik left, after explaining Jacques's room was two rooms down from my own. As soon as he heard Erik's door shut down the hall, his hands strayed to my corset.

Jacques POV

I felt my breathing quicken as I gazed down upon my "sister". HA! That was the most brilliant plan ever bestowed upon my genius mind. My hands strayed upward to her soft, supple breasts of perfection. Elise slapped my hand. I sniggered.

"What? Do you not trust your own brother to set you into your night clothes?" I sneered at her as I tore at her corset. My primal instincts were calling upon me again, and I had to have her, right then.

Elise POV

"Oh gosh, Jacques, not now. Please, just let us get accustomed to the mansion first," I said fearfully, getting my first glimpse of my surroundings. It was a tastefully decorated room, very much my style. It was a dark red, the color of blood, edged in gold, with a large mahogany bed and wardrobe. There was a small vanity table in the corner of the spacious room. All around the room were dozens of golden candles. However, only half of them were lit, causing a shadow to press against Jacques's dark eyes, causing them to become black. I could smell the liquor on his breath as he forced his lips onto my own.

Jacques POV

I ripped her corset off of Elise, and roughly kneaded her breasts with my hands as I bruised her lips with my own.

"You tempted my all evening by dancing with that man, now it's my turn to have the fun," I panted into her neck as I ravaged her, my mouth slowly traveling downward. I took a nipple into my mouth and bit until it bled and she cried out in pain.

Elise POV

He continued down my neck, biting my breast until blood dripped into his vile mouth. I suppressed my need to scream.

"Jacques, please-not now, please," I pleaded, to no avail. He ripped off my skirt and hoop, and ground against me, groaning in delight. I angrily wiped the tears from my eyes as I realized that one again, I'd not be able to fight against him, lest I want bruises upon my body the next day. As he lay upon me, I felt his hardened arousal against my stomach. I was disgusted as he fumbled drunkenly at his trousers. I felt myself arching into him as he entered me. How could my body betray me like this? I must deserve this, for all the wrong I've done in this world.


	4. Emanating Fear

Chapter 4

Elise POV

As silent tears found their way down my face, I waited for Jacques to fall asleep. I soon heard his snores of sleep, and I quickly and quietly leapt from the bed and ran down the hallway. I opened the door and ran to the bathroom. I drew myself a bath and scrubbed my skin until it glistened pink in the dim candlelight. When I finally felt at least somewhat clean of my sins and of Jacques, I toweled off and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep on the large bed that was in the center of the dark burgundy and gold room.

Erik POV

I finally found some peace in my composing. As my pent-up passion, lust, and lack of comprehension of these feelings flow from my fingers into the organ and the paper, I felt myself slowing become relaxed and tired. I reorganized my staff paper into the appointed box, and went to my room. The bathroom was oddly warm, but I figured it was from the candles. I stripped down and placed my mask on my nightstand. As I slid into bed, I felt a warmth radiate from the center. I reached out to find soft skin. I held a candle up to see a startled Elise.

Elise POV

I was awoken by a light shining in my face. I shrieked as I looked up into the face of Erik.

"ERIK! What are you doing in here!" I asked incredulously, blushing as I noticed his lack of clothing.

Erik POV

"The question, mademoiselle, is what are you doing in here?" I cried out, growing embarrassed at the fact that Elise was sitting straight up in my bed, wearing nothing but the bed sheets. Her body was as perfect as I had imagined. A gentle neck curved downward to a graceful set of shoulders and slender arms. Her arms covered her breasts, which were joined to a large ribcage, that I figured must come in handy with music. Her slender, yet meaty waist was enticing, as they made their way into wide hips and muscular legs as I could make out from the thin sheets. I blushed as I realized I was staring immodestly at her.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle. I mumbled, averting my eyes and turning around.

Elise POV

I blushed heavily as I felt his gaze wander over my body. I'd never been so modest in my life, but after my experience with Jacques, I never wanted to be seen in a man's gaze. I allowed my gaze to wander over his body as well. It was perfect, as if he were sculpted in Apollo's image. His large, muscular biceps were connected to wide-set shoulders and washboard abs. I blushed even more heavily as my gaze went downward to find he was aroused. I gasped at the mere length of him. I regularly would have taken advantage of the situation, but I found myself scared once again, and I whimpered. He excused himself and turned around, allowing me to leave. His perfectly strapping bum _(A/N-trying not to laugh at this point…)_ flexed in the candlelight, leaving me mesmerized at the sight of such a perfect figure. From a quick side-glance, I saw his erection jutting outward, and I heard his ragged breathing. Fear emanated from me as I had a flashback to the nightmare that I had just been through.

_Jacques was above her, panting, and hurriedly thrusting into her, as he held her hands above her head. He sneered as she tried to escape another kiss from his drunken mouth._

_"Having fun, love?" he snickered at her, as she gasped in pain._

I fled the room, with my heart pounding in my chest.


	5. Dark Dream

**A/N-Okay, this chapter is kind of a filler due to a HORRID case of writer's block, so enjoy what you can, since I know there really isn't much here. blushes It's been a looooong week… And now without further ado, and much thanks to my excellent beta ShadowSpinner, and my GREAT friend, DonJuanTriumphs (THANKS AGAIN!) , here is Chapter 5:**

Chapter 5

Erik POV

I heard the sobs emanating from her as she tore through the room. I ignored the lust flaming through my body, and pulled on a pair of pants. I grabbed a robe, and went after her, where I found her collapsed into a weeping heap in the hallway. I laid the robe upon her and found my arms snaking around her waist, and carrying her into my room.

"NO! Don't touch me! Please! Don't hurt me!" she wailed into my chest, pounding her fists against me in anguish. I quickly laid her on the bed and shut the door.

"Hush! You don't want to wake your brother, do you?" I asked, wanting to comfort her, yet holding back. She was frightened of me, the hideous monster. I chuckled inwardly, realizing my stupid mistake of thinking I had hope for a relationship. I heard her whimper from the bed, and I slowly walked to her, my palms upraised. I was ready to surrender. No more thoughts of hope. There was nothing for me.

Elise POV

I felt myself being lowered onto a bed. Images flashed through my skull like a hot knife slicing through my memory.

_Jacques above me. _

_Jacques holding me hostage to his desires. _

_Jacques stealing kisses from my mouth, from my heated flesh that didn't belong to him._

I whimpered and curled into fetal position on the bed.

"Please, don't hurt me, Jacques! Please, not again!" I whispered rocking myself back and forth before I fell into a fitful sleep.

Erik POV

_Who was this Jacques_, I wondered as I watched Elise fall into a disturbed sleep. I realized that she must have accidentally wandered into my room and fell asleep. I also realized that this man must have done something to hurt her. What kind of monster would do that to such a beautiful young woman! _Look who's talking_, I bitterly thought to myself. I was also a monster, only in a different way. I settled into a wooden chair over by the fireplace and fell into a broken sleep.


	6. Dark Returning

Chapter 6

Elise POV

I lifted my head and saw Erik snoring quietly in the corner by the fireplace. I lifted my weary body from the bad, and crept my way toward the door. As I opened it, it creaked loudly, and Erik awoke with a start. He simply looked at me, and his gaze held me glued to the spot. I shut the door and sat down on the bed, curling my legs underneath me. I hung my head shamefully, as if I were ashamed at my actions.

"I'm sorry, Erik. I didn't mean to disrupt your evening," I said embarrassedly. He simply nodded and stood up. He walked to me, and looked down upon me. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly and burying my face into his abdomen, noting how firm his muscles were. I felt him tense underneath my arms, and slowing, his arms snaked around my torso, lifting me to him. As our eyes locked in place, I inclined my lips toward his own. I licked my lips, and went for the plunge. He tasted like warm summer sunshine, I found as I ran my tongue along his lower lips, gently nibbling. I felt his tongue hesitantly enter my mouth, roaming along the curves, as if he were searching for something. I moaned deeply into his mouth and ran my hands up and down his powerfully built back. My hands felt their way to his ass, cupping them, squeezing them, and causing Erik to emit a loud moan, and grasp my neck, pulling me to him tighter. I pushed upward off the bed, and wrapped a leg around his torso, slowly grinding against him. I took my right hand and released my robe from my shoulder, my other hand finding its way to his burly chest. I ran my hand along the coarse hair of his chest. I pulled away from his mouth to explore his chin, his jaw, his neck, and then his chest. I took a nipple into my mouth and bit, teasingly, running my tongue over the hardened peak. He groaned and grasped onto my head, as if for dear-life. I slowly kissed downward, until I reached the waistband of his pants. I had seen him just a few hours before, but the mere size of him up-close was startling to me. I hesitated at pulling down the last barrier between us, and found myself looking up at him.

Erik POV

I held my breath and tensed as she kissed to the waistband of my trousers. I'd never experienced a woman before like a man does, and I was nervous. She suddenly stopped, to my dismay, and I heard our ragged breathing as she stopped and looked up at me. There was a flicker of something in her eye, and she stopped, and pulled away.

"I must be going to bed, monsieur. Thank you for aiding me in my time of need. I will see you in the morning," she said. Did I detect a smirk in her tone? As she left, I felt my heart sink. Did I really think that I had a chance with this beautiful young woman? Deep inside, I knew that I didn't, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

Elise POV

I stopped suddenly and gazed up at him with fire in my eyes. I pulled away, and put a false regretting tone in my voice as I said, "I must be going to bed, monsieur. Thank you for aiding me in my time of need. I will see you in the morning." I did my best not to be snarky, but a bit slipped beyond my grasp and skilled technique. I heard a deep sigh as I left, and I found myself grinning. Oh yes, I still had it.


	7. Another Chance Lost

(A/N-Sorry for not updating sooner! I had finals, then all kinds of craziness, and yeah. But nonetheless, here it is, and I hope you all enjoy it! To all those who have been graciously reviewing, I give you my deepest gratitude and thanks. It really means a lot to me, and it makes writing so much more worthwhile. A special thanks to my beta, Cricket Spinner, and to my friends and my inspiration, Atomic Penguin and DonJuanTriumphs. You guys are GREAT! To DJT-Guess what I had for dinner? Anyone who guesses correctly gets Erik-shaped cookies! Oh, and this is dedicated to my friend Jacque and Charlie, her horse of amazingness. (and her brother Andy and his horse, Chet) You guys rock my world! Thanks again, and please review!) 

Chapter 7

As we ate breakfast, the next grim morning, Jacques held a triumphant grin. Erik kept a concerned eye on me, and I just stayed quiet and within my mind. I thought it was sweet the way that Erik was worried about me, yet my business self was laughing heartily. Even though Jacques was acting triumphant, he was also pretty pissed. We'd been planning to stay only one night this time before getting the money. We were planning on going to Scotland next, and he wanted to hurry, so he could visit family. Jacques hadn't been able to find out anything, so it was up to me, and plans were changed. I'd get close to Erik, and thus be able to find out the location of money and valuables. Although Jacques thought he was in charge, I had a plan of my own. As soon as Jacques got his precious money, I wanted to leave, and escape from him. I could stand his horrors and mistreatment no longer. I planned on going back to Ireland, my homeland. I had no clue how I was going to win Erik's heart, but I was supposed to start today. I washed away feelings of regret and turned to Erik.

"So, what do you plan on doing today, Erik?' I asked as more guilt flooded my system.

"I have no plans for today. What would you propose we do about that?" he replied with a glimmer of mystery and worry. I quickly searched my brain for an idea that would exclude Jacques.

"What about a walk in the park and a picnic?" I suggested, glancing over at Jacques.

"What a wonderful idea, Lissie! Unfortunately, I must decline the offer of going. I have plans this afternoon," Jacques said, glancing at Erik.

"Elise, if it is still a plan you'd like to go through with, I'll have the chef prepare a lunch and a blanket. Do you like horseback riding? I have many finely bred horses, if you're interested in taking those, also."

"Yes, I do like horse-back riding. In fact, as a child, I'd often ride at my uncle's farm. I'm rather fond of it, but it's been a few years," I replied. I wasn't lying for once. It **had** been a while, and I missed it.

"Interesting. What would you like for lunch?" Erik asked with a slight grin on his face.

"Oh, how about finger foods? Something simple, like Colby cheese, varied fruits, ESPECIALLY strawberries, and chocolate fondue, and champagne and…and…yeah. I'm done. Can you tell I like to eat?" I said all in a blur, then chuckling. Erik raised an eyebrow, but complied by motioning for a maid to tell the chef the order. Jacques left the room as I gave him a look. As soon as he'd left, I went over to where Erik was seated. I grabbed his tie and straddled his lap. I pulled his tie toward me, and nibbled on his lower lip.

"Thanks," I whispered before shoving my tongue in between his moist lips and moaning deeply into his mouth. I got up and left, leaving him feeling bewildered. I rather enjoyed the deer-in-the-headlights look he had on his face as I left. I chuckled to myself, saying I had the upper hand, when in all honesty; I was as smitten as he.

I went into my room and grabbed a pair of khaki breeches, still pondering why I still had them. I donned a white tee shirt, and a dark aviator's jacket. I pulled the top half of my hair back with a beaded barrette, and scrunched the rest. To top off the outfit, I added tall dark-brown boots, and some sweet aviator's glasses. As I started down the stairs, I spotted Erik at the bottom, facing away from me with a picnic basket and a blanket slung over his arm. I crept down the stairs, intending to spook him.

"I trust you are ready then, mademoiselle?" Erik asked right as I arrived behind him.

"Dang it," I muttered under my breath before reaching my arms around his buff shoulders. I tugged on his earlobe with my teeth.

"You betcha. Let's go," I said in a low-pitched voice. I grabbed the blanket from his arm and ran out the door, dragging Erik behind me. I halted suddenly, and whipped around, causing Erik to slam into me. I fell painfully on my back with him on top of me. I opened my eyes to two gleaming orbs of emeralds gazing into my own with worry and lust.

"Sorry. I was just about to ask the location of the stables…" I muttered, flashing him a smile, and shifting underneath him. He groaned and quickly got up, placing the basket in front of him.

"It is of no matter. Are you alright?" he said in a rather husky voice. I tried to get up, but gasped in pain. I waved away his helping hands and got up with gritted teeth.

"I got this," I said, heaving myself up off the ground and stretching my sore muscles.

"I can see you're not alright, though…" I said with a chuckle and a downward glance. Poor guy seemed to get into that state quite easily with me. He blushed and hastily walked toward a building. I giggled and ran up to him.

"So that's the stable, then?" I asked, pointing to what was obviously the stable, and brushing my hand along his well-muscled arm.

"Yes," was the only reply I received. I ran into the building, and threw open the doors to reveal rows upon rows of horses and oats and whinnies and straw and hay. As I entered, there was a silence, then a shrill whinny as I passed a BEAUTIFUL black mare. I turned to her and reached out to pet her nose. She whinnied again and shied away. I grabbed a handful of hay, and slowing moved my hand toward her while gently uttering sweet nothings. Her nostrils flared, as she smelled the contents of my hand. She warily started to chomp onto the hay.

"That's right. It's okay, sweetheart," I almost sang. I started to raise my hand up to pet her nose, but she shied away once again. I was not ready to give up. I began to sing a song from my childhood.

_When I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head_

_The Angel of Music sings songs in my head_

The stunning coal-colored mare slowly came forward as if in a trance. I reached out, and she nuzzled my hand. It was then that I noticed a silver streak running through her mane.

"She's not very partial to humans, or animals, either, for that matter. You must have an unusual way with animals," Erik said from behind, startling me and reminding me of his presence.

"Yes; I've always had a strange way with animals. I sing, and they come to me, almost as if it wasn't of their own will. Like they were in a trance." There was a silence as Erik contemplated what I'd just said. I don't know why I ever told him that. It was something that no one knew. Not even Jacques knew that. I'm sure that if he did, he'd use it to his own will and end up hurting animals, and I couldn't stand that. Sometimes I think I love animals more than I love myself. The silence was starting to get to me.

"What's this one's name?" I asked just to end the stillness. I scratched her behind the ear.

"That is Onyx, but you'll be riding Chet. He's the gentlest of the horses. This is Chet," he said, leading me away from my new friend and into a stall that held a chestnut-colored horse. As he saddled up Chet, I allowed my curiosity to take me to the next stall. There stood the tallest horse I'd ever seen. He was a beautiful chestnut mare with a white star on his nose and a dark brown mane and tail. I reached out to pet him, and he sniffed my hand, looking for food. I giggled and gave him a carrot from a bag that was off to the side.

"That's Charlie. I'll be riding him because he's faster and more wild," Erik said, startling me.

"I prefer larger, faster horses among other things. Do not underestimate me," I said jumping over the gate and onto Charlie bareback. Using my foot, in a swift motion, I'd kicked open the gate, and rode out of the stable.

"Come on, slow-poke!" I yelled behind me at Erik. We rode hard and fast through a wooded area. After a few moments, I glanced behind me to see Erik far behind. I quickly halted Charlie as we came upon a clearing with a stream and a small waterfall. By this time, I was rather warm from riding so hard, and Charlie's sides were heaving. I hopped off Charlie and threw my jacket over a low-hanging branch. There was some lovely grass that Charlie was happily grazing in, so I took off my boots and socks, and rolled up my breeches. I stood in the middle of the stream, and knelt down, sloshing water over my heated face and neck. Water ran all over my shirt, making it look like I'd just entered a wet-tee-shirt contest, but I didn't care. It felt great. I heard Erik finally catch up. I stood up, and walked out of the stream to see him dismount from Chet.

"Why did you run off like that? You easily could have gotten lost or hurt! Why are you wet; are you alright?" he said in an angry voice, then in a bewildered tone. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me over. His eyes stopped when they reached my wet shirt, revealing my black lacy bra to him through my plastered white shirt. I laughed, but instantly regretted getting wet. A chilly wind bit through the wet material, and I shivered. My teeth started chattering as Erik got the blanket from Chet's saddle and prepared Charlie to follow Chet.

"You are cold and wet. We're going back home before you catch your death. He lifted me onto Chet and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders.

"No, Erik; Come on. Let's just stay," I pleaded, dismounting from Chet.

"That is not an option, mademoiselle. You've got to get out of those clothes," he replied. 1 smirked and stepped out of my sopping breeches.

"Okay then," I said to his shocked face. He turned around in modesty. I chuckled and attempted to get out of my shirt. It didn't work too well since I was shaking with cold and the shirt was plastered to my curves. I turned Erik around.

"I need a little bit of help please," I said in an innocent tone. He stood still. I took his hands and place them on the edges of my shirt. He lifted upward and threw the shirt to the ground. His lips crashed down upon my own, and he groaned, clasping me tightly in his arms. His warm embrace, and his strong arms was the last thing I remember before I lost consciousness.

(A/N-DUN DUN DUUUUN! What is going to happen next? Oh no! I hope it's not hypothermia! And when ARE Erik and Elise going to get it on...if they do...? Stay tuned to find out!) 


	8. Dark Apothecary

Shattered Illusions- Chapter 8

(A/N-Yeah, so here's another chapter. I've been rather busy and have been having troubles making time to type my stories, yet alone write. I've been scoring time durning rather boring classes, so at least I have some chapters. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter, although it's SUPER-tiny and pretty much a filler. If you guys have any ideas for upcoming chapters, please feel free to suggest them! I'll be sure to give any cerdit where it's due, no problem. Erik-shaped cookies for all! OH! And thanks to my beta of amazingness, CricketSpinner, and to my friend of amazingness, Atomic Penguin! Love you guys! huggles)

I awoke in a dark room with bits of light shining around the edges of a covered window. There was a blazing fire inn a fireplace to the side of the room. The firelight cast a faint glow onto Erik's sleeping form in a rocking chair. I stretched and yawned, basking in the warmth and splendor of the silken sheets. While comfortable, I felt miserable. I was shaking; my limbs were aching and leaden. My lungs rattled with every breath, and my head was pounding. I felt a slight tingle in my sinuses that quickly grew as I sneezed. My whole body shook with the sheer force of it. Erik was at my side in an instant, handing me a handkerchief. I groaned and accepted the handkerchief, blowing my nose.

"I am glad you are finally awake. You've been asleep for 52 hours," he explained while placing a cool hand to my fevered brow.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, coughs racking my whole body.

"You have consumption and pneumonia. Here; take this," he said while handing me a vial of a brownish-green liquid.

"What is it?" I asked, taking a whiff of it and wrinkling my nose.

"It's a serum to help your sinuses clear up, and it'll help you breathe slightly better. Drink it. It'll make you feel better," he said. My stomach turned as the foul odor entered my nostrils once again. I handed the vial back to Erik and shook my head. Placing a hand on my stomach, I moaned.

"I don't think I can. I'm feeling rather nauseahh-ahh-AHH-" I said, about to sneeze. As I opened my mouth to let out another sneeze, Erik poured the medicine down my throat and massaged my neck, causing me to swallow.

"Bleeeeech! What IS that stuff!" I asked, while Erik tried to suppress a smile at the funny faces I was making. I felt the inner walls of my esophagus burn as the vile liquid made its way into my stomach.

"It is most likely something that you won't know or won't want to know," he simply replied, turning his back to me and mashing something with a mortar and pestle on a table I just noticed.

"Remember that one time I told you not to underestimate me? Yeah. Take heed of that warning before I-AHH-CHOO!" Erik whipped around with the speed and agility of a demon, and placed a hankie below my nose before I had even finished my sneeze. He shocked me even farther by blowing my nose for me.

"Feel better now?" he asked, looking into my eyes with concern. I felt my heart melt.

"Yes. Buch better now. Thaigs," I muttered. "Nice reflexes, by the way." Erik said nothing in reply, taking the mashed stuff from the mortar and pestle and scooping it into another vial. He grabbed what I recognized as menthol and ground it up and added it to the mix. He added some other goop to it, and mixed it all together. He turned back toward me.

"It smells like mustard. Ugh," I said, concealing a gag and m bitter hatred for the bitter herb.

"That is because it is a mustard poultice to rub onto your chest. It will help you breathe better and help clear your lungs." I had expected him to leave, or at least run around as a gentleman, but instead, he rolled down the covers to reveal a very naked me. I gasped and did my best to cover myself with my hands.

"You must remove your hands so I can apply the poultice," Erik grumbled, attempting to get me to comply.

"Excuse me, but I don't think that'd be appropriate. Anyways, I can apply it myself. I'm not a child," I huffed

"It would burn your hands, making them rather painful and chapped. I think it'd be best if you'd just let me get this over with," he said, grabbing both of my wrists, and holding them above my head. I blushed deeply as he took some into his hand, and smoothed it onto my chest. It burned, and I winced. I kept silent, though, as my thoughts crept to the gutters of my mind. I felt his hands more in a circular pattern, and I felt my nipples automatically harden. He applied more pressure and moved his hands faster and faster. I moaned softly and arched my back into his hands. My eyes were closed at this point, and I concentrated on feeling only. His hands suddenly stopped. My eyes whipped open, to see him with his face constricting together, seemingly fighting some inner turmoil.

"Wait! Erik, come back, I-" but he was already gone.

(A/N-DUN DUN DUUUUN "GREAT ODIN'S RAVEN!" ... Yeah. I'm watching Anchorman. Gosh, I love this movie. Yeah. Any ideas? Cookies AND Erik-cake for those who give ideas! And thank you's in my upcoming chapter! )


	9. Suspicion Arises

Shattered Illusions Chapter 9

I got up out of bed to follow after Erik. The next thing I knew, Jacques was lifting my roughly off the floor and throwing me onto the bed. There was fire in his eyes and his dark demeanor heightened when he saw the state I was in.

"Why did you allow yourself to fall ill? Now our plan has gone a step backward. You better have found something out, Elise," he spat out through gritted teeth. I was frightened, yet my exterior remained calm through some stroke of magic.

"I may be ill, but our plan will not backfire, I assure you. He's been taking care of me, and I'll get ore time with him. This way, I can acquire more information from him. No worries. I will work on it," I smoothly replied.

"Work on what?" Erik said from the dark corner he inhabited. My eyes widened instantly. How much had he heard?

"Taking care of herself better and using common sense," Jacques quickly chipped in.

"Oh really? That's rather interesting," Erik said, raising an eyebrow.


	10. Dark Explanation

Shattered Illusions-Chapter 10

"Yes, she doesn't take good enough care of herself. She never uses common sense; she just thinks of the here and now, instead of the future," Jacques said.

"Is that so, Monsieur Jack? Well then, what does that have to do with finding something out from me?" Erik asked with sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Jacques, I think maybe you'd better talk to Erik man-to-man in another room to discuss the situation and what you're trying to do. I'm feeling rather faint, and I'm cold and shaky," I said, burrowing into the covers as my breaths rattled in my chest.

"Elise! You're burning up!" Erik said as he ran to my side and pressed a cool hand to my forehead.

"It doesn't help that she got up out of bed. When I came in here, she was out cold on the floor," Jacques sneered. "You will pay for this later," he whispered, referring to me making him come up with an explanation for our conversation. He kissed my cheek. "Sleep well, sister," he said, his words dripping with sarcasm, and he took his leave. "I'll meet you in the library."

Erik handed me another vial.

"It'll help you sleep while it reduces your fever," he explained, knowing I'd want to know. He poured it into my mouth, and gently massaged my neck. I swallowed and instantly felt my eyelids droop. I saw Erik's worried gaze as he caressed my cheek. I pressed my face into his hand.

"Erik," I whispered as I fell into darkness.

I knew something was up from the moment I heard Jack's voice coming from Elise's room. I heard what they said, and suddenly, it clicked. They were con men. Well, not Elise. She was evidently a woman. I'd seen that firsthand. I was suddenly angry, angry with Elise. Angry with myself for believing a woman could ever have feelings for a repulsive carcass as myself. I wanted to immediately kick them out of my home, but three things stopped me. One was that Elise was in no shape to be leaving. As much as I was angry with her, I also still had feelings left for her. It made me angrier, reminding me that I was weak and mortal; reminding me I was a human that could feel for the opposite sex. I also wanted to see the look on Jack's face when I unmasked their plot, and showed him that no one could con me. I also wanted to give Elise a chance to explain.

Date: 11-27-1994

Subject: Elise, Jack

Time: 4:45 P.M.

Two hours ago, Elise came down with a bad fever and chills. I gave her a serum to help her sleep and to reduce the fever. I couldn't help but caress her cheek as I saw her fight to keep her eyes open and gaze into my own. Was it my imagination, or did she really press her beautiful face into my hand? She uttered one word, and I felt shivers crawl up my spine as my heart stopped short. The last thing she said before falling asleep was my name. Was she truly a con woman? She couldn't be. As much as I wanted to believe she wasn't a con woman, I couldn't let myself be fooled. Not again.

I awoke to Jacques violently shaking me. My mind was still muddled from the serum Erik had previously given me, and I was having trouble staying awake and focusing on Jacques.

"Wake up, Elise," he said, slapping me awake. That made my eyes open wide, as I grasped my cheek.

"What is it, Jacques?" I asked. I knew that I was to be paid for being sick and for making Jacques come up with a story.

"You are going to pay as soon as you are well. I don't want anything to do with you while you are ill. However, I will tell you one thing before I leave. I'm going on to Scotland, and I'll be back on one month's time. If you haven't gained the information I need by then, you will pay in a way that will make you wish you were dead. Oh yes. There are worse things than death, Elise," he said with venom saturating his words. "Oh, and by the way, Erik now thinks that what we were talking about was the fact that I've been trying to find you a husband, and that we were trying to see if he was worthy and so on and so forth. Yes, it is lame, but it'll have to do. This will work for both of us. You get hitched, and out of my hair, and I get the money I'll need in order to retire. And yes, I've seen what's underneath that mask, and it's not pretty. You'll be marrying a monster, Elise. You'll be taken in both mind and spirit by a monster." He laughed and left.

"The only monster that will ever have taken me will be you, Jacques," I spat out, and blacked out from exertion.


	11. Dark Dreams

Chapter 11

(A/N-WOWZERS! It's truly been awhile! Sorry bout that, everybody! And a special thanks to Hollie for waking me up out of my funk to get me to keep writing! This chapter goes out to you, girl! I've been sooooo busy recently, and I"ve been mainly working on Fop Die and the new Peter Pan story I've been writing. For all you awesome fans out there reading the Pan fic, I'll have 3 new chapters up in a few! You all rock, and thanks again for reading!)

Previously on Shattered Illusions:  
I awoke to Jacques violently shaking me. My mind was still muddled from the serum Erik had previously given me, and I was having trouble staying awake and focusing on Jacques.  
"Wake up, Elise," he said, slapping me awake. That made my eyes open wide, as I grasped my cheek.  
"What is it, Jacques?" I asked. I knew that I was to be paid for being sick and for making Jacques come up with a story.  
"You are going to pay as soon as you are well. I don't want anything to do with you while you are ill. However, I will tell you one thing before I leave. I'm going on to Scotland, and I'll be back on one month's time. If you haven't gained the information I need by then, you will pay in a way that will make you wish you were dead. Oh yes. There are worse things than death, Elise," he said with venom saturating his words. "Oh, and by the way, Erik now thinks that what we were talking about was the fact that I've been trying to find you a husband, and that we were trying to see if he was worthy and so on and so forth. Yes, it is lame, but it'll have to do. This will work for both of us. You get hitched, and out of my hair, and I get the money I'll need in order to retire. And yes, I've seen what's underneath that mask, and it's not pretty. You'll be marrying a monster, Elise. You'll be taken in both mind and spirit by a monster." He laughed and left.  
"The only monster that will ever have taken me will be you, Jacques," I spat out, and blacked out from exertion.  
Chapter Eleven

Date: 11-29-1994  
Subject: Jack  
Time: 9:35 P.M.

Jack has left, and I am truly baffled by his explanation. He is looking for a husband for Elise? How could they ever find such a beast worthy of her hand? She's so beautiful; she's an angel. I was wrong to assume the worst of her. I will never underestimate her ever again. I will treat her the way she deserves to be treated, even if I don't deserve her. I never will.

I was awoken from my writing stupor to hear Elise yelling.  
"No, Jacques! Please, no!" I jumped up from my seat and ran to her room.  
"Awaken mon ange! Please awaken!" I pleaded, my heart breaking from seeing her so frightened and in so much pain. I was gently shaking her to awaken, and she would not. She was burning up, and was clearly having a nightmare. I lifted her into my arms and sat upon the bed, holding her and rocking her back and forth to try and calm her. Her arms flailed about, pushing me away from her and scratching at my face. My heart ached for her recovery and it would not come. Eventually, she managed to calm down, and snuggled up to me. I stiffened at the reaction she was giving me.  
"Erik," she sighed, causing my heart to stop. I quickly got up and left her on the bed. I ran to my library, confused of the inner turmoil that was my mind.

Jacques would not stop. Like so many other time, he was there, holding me down, taking from me what was not his. I cried, and scratched his face, pleading for him to stop. He would not. Next thing I knew, I was there in those strong arms that could only be Erik's. I cuddled up to him, relieved, knowing I was safe. I breathed in his scent, of sandalwood and herbs and that manly musk of his.  
"Erik," I sighed into his robe, and snuggled closer. I felt myself falling, and I awoke from my dream, alone on my bed.  
"If only I'd be held by him out of a dream," I said to no one in particular. My body shook as I coughed some more, but it was less severe as it had been before. I sat up, deciding to go look for Erik. My head swam and I fell back down onto the bed. Taking more care, I slowly sat up. More coughs racked my body, but I got up anyways. I realized that I was in the nude again. I looked around and found a robe lying over a chair. Throwing it on, I stumbled out of the room. The hallways were swaying, and I fought to keep my balance. At the end of the hallway, I saw light underneath a door. It was the library, and I knew that Erik would be in there. Closing my eyes for a moment, trying to keep the room from spinning, I went to the door. As I reached for the doorknob, it opened of its own accord, and I stumbled into Erik. I reached up at him to try and regain my balance, finding myself falling. I grabbed onto his mask, leaving his face bared to my own. I screamed and all went black.

(A/N-Dun dun DUUUUUN! Please don't hate me everybody. It gets better. MUCH better. Don't worry...)


End file.
